


Any Way You Slice It

by thisislegit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 18:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: more longer fic on the way for this ship





	Any Way You Slice It

Broly was sitting in the living room when the sound of dishes clattering made him look away from the puzzle he was working on.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW PISSED OFF I AM RIGHT NOW."

Goku held his hands up in surrender, "Geta, I already said I'm sorry a thousand times!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHIT. I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ONE THING. _ONE THING._ AND YOU DID IT ANYWAY."

It seemed like Goku had pushed too far again, but, in his defense, he swore that there were two slices of cake left when he ate another piece.

"'Geta, I can go buy another one!"

"It's the principle of the matter!" Vegeta was already crossing his arms, "You've forced my hand."

"No, don't."

"Broly." Vegeta looked over to the other saiyan curled over the couch who had been watching them argue.

"Don't do it!"

Broly got up, walking over and fiddled with his hands waiting for permission. Vegeta gave him a nod, before he was lifted up to sit on the larger saiyan's shoulder.

Goku clasped his hands together, "DON'T DO IT."

"Kakarot."

"No!"

Vegeta used Broly's head as an arm rest and gave Goku an upset look, "I'm disappointed in you."

"NOOOO, I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THIS." Goku was about to continue arguing his point that he was sure there was another slice of cake in the fridge, but then he noticed it. That single moment where Broly licked a crumb away from the corner of his lip.

**Author's Note:**

> more longer fic on the way for this ship


End file.
